Thorns & Roses
by lonedaydreamer
Summary: A peculiar boy, with a scar, filled with sorrow. A white haired stranger, swelling with pride. Cami finds herself torn. Can she distinguish between who is good and who is bad? All of her life, she has been isolated from others for her safety. So, when she's all of a sudden thrown into an education at Hogwarts, things aren't quite as she expected them to be.
1. Chapter 1

I close my eyes and exhale. What was I even doing here? Did I even want to go to Hogwarts? The unfamiliar buzzing of the train station announcement rings down my ear. People squirm through the crowds, pushing me forth wards and backwards, left and right. It consumes all of my energy just to avoid being sick. Avoiding the thought of this nausea, I open my eyes and scan the crowd quickly. I attempt to seek out another student, but it is to no avail. Of course, why would they be wearing their uniform amongst all these muggles? What ever made me think anything in this god damn world would be so simple?

Panic stricken, I carefully monitor my breathing and begin to push through the herd of people. Where did Sirius say to go? Platform 9 & 3/4? Although, knowing him, those directions probably aren't to reliable. Not that I can pass them up, they're currently all that I have. Swelling with self pity, I approach platform 9 and stop in surrender. This is impossible. This is-

"Are you okay there?" An unfamiliar voice approaches me, their hand lightly taps my shoulder, "do you need some help?" I turn to face them. Her face is as light and soft as her voice. Her pale white skin and hair as white as snow makes her resemble some kind of angel. Taken quite aback, I instinctively nod. Although, this doesn't seem to push her away; she seems more determined to help than ever before.

"Are you quite sure?" She persists, her head tilting to the side, resting on air, "are you looking for somewhere? I do have to hurry, but it truly is no bother"

I bite my lip. This girl looks around the same age as me, but unlike many others she doesn't seem so judgmental. Her voice is reassuring, and it prompts honesty. Deciding upon admitting some of the truth, I confess to her my struggle.

"I am looking for somewhere," I confirm, nodding my head nonchalantly, "but I'm certain that it's my uncle playing silly tricks on me, for it doesn't seem to exist"

She smiles, a look of realisation washes upon her face and she offers out her hand to me. "A lot of things, that many deem to be impossible, exist," she smiles as I take her hand and begins to lead me towards a plain, brown wall. Here she stops, and turns to face me. Her face is full of eternal curiosity, but now also seems to be filled with joy from my bewilderment.

"Have you ever read The Quibbler?" She questioned quite of topic, I shook my head. She continued without an oral answer, "I highly recommend it. My father is a writer there, you know. Hey, I can lend you a copy if you want?"

I shake my head and frown. This is all very nice and everything, but I really need to go. I thought that we seemed to have the same destination but now it is apparent that we do not. Biting my lip, I attempt to speak up but my voice is drowned by her rambling. So patiently, I wait it out and nod my head whilst smiling politely.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, when she finally paused for breath, "I don't mean to be rude but, I really need to get to-"

"Platform 9 & 3/4s?" She asks, her knowledge silences me, mentally and physically, "you're very much here," she laughs at my disbelief, "here! Look!"

I furrow my eyebrows, clearly quite perplexed and, before I could say another thing, she runs at the wall. Instinctively, I flinch. However, there is no noise to suggest that she has hit the wall. There was no impact at all; she has disappeared. Panic stricken, my eyes widen. Okay, deep breaths Cami. I attempt to contain my worry, but it's no avail. Helplessly, I stand alone, vulnerable.

"If you aren't going through, then move," a voice behind me spits, their voice is high pitched, whiny, and nasal. Yet, at the same time, it's kind of mesmerising.

"Can I help you?" I turn to face him, annoyance prominent in my voice. I place my hand on my hip and eye him up and down. He's dressed in black, head to toe, but in a very sophisticated manner. His suit is designer, but not of any brand that I can recognise, and it seems to be made of nothing but fine silk. His hair and complexion are quite like the previous strangers, but different, unique. He holds himself solemnly, with his head held up snobbishly high, and upon is face is a wretched expression which begrimes his handsome face. I find myself drawn to his piercing grey eyes.

"You're in my way," he states monotonously, "move".

"That's too bad," I laugh tauntingly, trying to hide my initial reaction of shock. How can someone be so rude, so cheeky? "You'll just have to wait won't you?"

He seems taken aback by my approach; clearly this git has never been put in his place before. "I don't think so," he shakes his head, disbelief apparent on his usual expressionless face, "you must be a mud blood, because I don't think you quite know who you're speaking to"

I bite my lip to avoid laughing in his face but it's to no avail. I can not prevent portraying my true emotions.

Oh, I know who he is alright. He's a Malfoy, and one around my age- so, Draco? I shake my head, no, to signal to him that I know who he is.

"I don't care who you are," I comment, shrugging my shoulders, "but that dreadful attitude with that aluminous signature white hair- you must be a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, correct?" He seems impressed by my knowledge. "I'm no mud blood, although I don't see what relevance that has. Now, wait behind patiently, like a good little boy, and let the lady go first"

I hear him scoff under his breath, but other than this he says no more. He gestures, sarcastically for me to go first, before shoving in front of me and going anyway. What a spiteful little git, I think. At least, I now know for certain that Sirius was not pretending. Exchanging a small breath, I clutched onto my cases and ran at the wall.

It didn't matter that I had already watched two people run through there; I still partially expected some kind of impact. Yet, when nothing happened, I found myself opening my scrunched eyes to the less crowded scene around me. There was children, lots of them, some my age, some younger and some older. Some were greeting their friends with a huge wave, and sharing secrets with faces lit with pure mischief. Others were clinging onto their parents, hugging and saying their final goodbyes. I winced a little at the sight of the families, but instantly pushed the thought away. I was long past mourning.

Hearing the engine roar, and the horn hoot, I quickly approached the luggage compartment and carelessly flung in my own. Sirius had already attached my information in case it had gotten lost, he had done everything for me. In fact, I had came to conclusion that he was more excited and nervous for me than I was. Rubbing my hands together to escape the wintery chill, I turned out my heel to make my way towards the passenger compartments. I hoped that it wasn't going to be too packed already; I want quite to sure where I would go. How would I introduce myself? Would they all laugh at me? I found myself thinking of all unfamiliar and cliché new kid questions, which made me blush a shade of Crimson already. There was truly no hope.

Just when I stepped upon the train, and I thought all hope was lost, I came eye to eye with a familiar face. It was Angel girl, the one who had half explained what to do to get here. I smile at her nervously, and hoped that perhaps she would recognise me. Sure, she was a little strange, but she was kind and the closest thing I had to a friend.

"Lost girl!" She exclaimed, a grin plastered onto her face, "you made it! I half began to wonder if you were a muggle... I often get confused.. Sometimes"

"Yes, I made it," I said, consoling her, "although I'm quite nervous. I don't know where to go, and I'm scared of who I'll meet". It was strange; the truth just instinctively slipped from her mouth near this girl. Yet, she didn't feel uncomfortable knowing this, she was certain the girl wouldn't tell anyone. If she even fully understood what was going on. Cami had a feeling that the stranger was half torn between this world and her own.

"That's okay," the stranger comforted her, "you can sit with me and my friends"

I accepted with a nod; I was appreciative of any companions at this point. Even if they were imaginary, as I expected with the girl.

"I'm Luna, by the way," she added, leading the way down the claustrophobic corridors, "Luna Lovegood"

"It's nice to meet you Luna," I returned, wholeheartedly, "My names Camerijn, but my friends call me Cami".

What friends? I thought instantly and subconsciously, before mentally rolling her eyes. Truth be told, I don't have many. In fact, unless you could count Dumbledore or Sirius, I don't have any really. I guess I never really dwelled on the fact much, I was just home schooled for my safety. It was what Sirius wanted, until now anyway. I guess it does make sense to be near Albus; Hogwarts is secure.

As we pulled up to a small compartment, I watched patiently as Luna knocked upon the glass. It wasn't quite translucent, but I could barely make up the figures of 2 to 3 people in there. The door opened so vigorously that I half expected the person behind it to be some kind of goblin or body builder. To my greatest surprise, I found myself staring at a young girl near my head. She had brown beady eyes that were analytical and moved swiftly to observe her surroundings. Matching to that, she had a pale freckled face and frizzy brown hair that drizzles past her shoulders. She stared at me for a moment, before looking to Luna for an explanation. There was none. Reluctantly, she allowed the both of us in and I followed Luna obediently, I was still half shocked that these people were real.

"Who's your friend Luna?" A small red head mumbled, his face stuffed with some kind of sandwich. I crumpled my nose, and tried to hide my distaste for his manner but my reaction seemed to be evidential.

"Ron!" Hissed the brunette girl, smacking her friend. He automatically mumbled something that resembled an apology, crumbs flew from the corners of his mouth and I flinched to avoid their wrath. I took a seat besides Luna, and another boy whom I hadn't quite been introduced to. I hadn't quite paid attention to him yet, it was so easy to ignore him for he was so quiet and very reserved. Now, I viewed him for the first time. His hair was jet black, so dark that I was certain it absorbed all light near it. Contrastingly, his eyes were an exotic shade of green, and were hid behind his circle rimmed glasses. Unlike his ginger friend, Ron, his face had seemed to have lost all of its childhood fat. He seemed mature beyond his, both physically and mentally, although not in a nagging way like his brunette friend.

As he noticed me staring, he smiled a little. It was evidential that it wasn't real, but the attempt was enough to comfort me. Gaining some confidence, I introduced myself. "My name is Cami," I stated calmly, despite my quickened pulse and heart rate. I was so anxious to not make a bad impression, I was certain I was going to die of a heart attack. At least, however, I hadn't been as childish as to allow Luna to introduce me.

"Well, Cami," he greeted, his voice now less forced with happiness and more genuinely soft, "I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and these are my friends Ron and Hermione," he gestured to the two, who had been bickering, before turning to face me, "and I'm sure you already know Luna"

"Yeah, she's quite unforgettable," I mumbled. I had thought that my words were inaudible but immediately he laughed and his face brightened. He nodded his head, yes, he understood what I had meant. Perhaps these people were not Luna's best friends.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Questioned Ron intrusively.

"Ask what?" I already knew what. I did want to ask, but I didn't want to seem to curious. Like I had already said, I wanted to create a good impression.

"Oh, Ron!" Whined Hermione, "for merlin's sake, not everyone cares about that wretched scar"

He paused in consideration, "most people do," was his reply before carelessly stuffing another sandwich into his mouth, in one go. Hermione shuddered at the sight, before rolling her eyes and turning her head to face me.

"Ignore him, I don't know where ever he has gotten his manners from but I can assure you, his family are quite respectful," she assured. There was a small bang that seemed to come from the other end of the moving train. There was a bang then a crackle, followed by a bunch of screaming. Yet, the trio didn't seem too distracted by it, and Luna was already reading, The Quibbler actually, although I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was upside down.

I turned to face each of the trio independently but none of them seemed at all faced by the noise. In fact, they were more amused by my reaction.

"Don't worry," Hermione finally spoke up, "that's nothing. In fact, it's just more Weasleys- Fred and George, actually". I nodded my head in acknowledgment. "You want to avoid them," she continued rambling, "they're worse than Ron"

"How could that be possible?" I joked, a small laugh followed from Hermione and Harry.

"Hey!" A moan of objection from Ron, "they're bloody awful, don't go comparing me to them" he poked himself with his thumb gesturing to himself, at least he had quite finished his sandwich, "I remember last year, they swapped my hair shampoo and conditioner with red and green dye, at Christmas. Bloody fuming mum was, me too obviously..."

"Obviously," I confirmed, laughing under my breath. I would have paid to have seen that.

"In all fairness, It didn't make that much of a difference, Ron," Harry spoke up, he seemed more engaged since the topic had moved onto Ron's torment.

The train journey continued on, and I grew a little closer to the trio. Yet, I suspected, despite my wishes, I would never be as close to them as I would like to be. They were secretive, that much was certain, and very close. They would often laugh about inner jokes, which excluded me a little- but one of them always included me again. Despite the fact we may never be best friends, I was still glad to have more acquaintances.

As the train stopped, the three and Luna had already changed into their robes, and I felt quite plain in my monotone black uniform. There red and gold stood out vibrantly, and was truly beautiful to bestow your eyes upon. Even Luna's blue and platinum robes were beautiful!

"Do you know what house you're in yet, Cami?" Harry asked, his jewelled eyes locking with my own.

I shrugged, "Gryffindor, I would hope. Although, I suppose any would be fine"

"You don't want Slytherin," Ron commented, I was surprised that he was still keeping up with the conversation. By now he had emerged himself into a box full of flavoured beans, and had spent the last ten minutes making groans of disgust and moans of appreciation.

"Why not?" I questioned, despite knowing the answer I felt a little defensive, "my uncle was in there, and most of his family"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, before shutting it again. He had thought better of the idea. The trio looked at each other and all was silent, I couldn't help but think that I had created a bad impression.

"Come on you four," Luna spoke up, opening the heavy compartment door. I had quite forgotten that she was here. "We're going to be later, let's go".


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes befell upon the castle. It was still distant, but no less beautiful. They locked and lingered upon it for a moment, before I heard a familiar voice addressing me.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" They said. I nodded in agreement before turning to face them politely. My empty blue eyes met his enchanting green ones instantly. He remained silent, as did I. At first I began to panic that we were having a moment, you know, the romantic ones in movies. Yet, the tension seemed to develop and it was nothing else but awkward.

"How do you get there?" I half whispered, not really caring for a reply. At this moment I was mesmerised by the castle, my face now facing only that. I had never, in my entire life, been to Hogwarts. Although, considering my relationship with Dumbledore, you would have guessed that I had. I hadn't really cared much for it either. I'm certain that I knew it existed, and I had been told that it was a sight to see, but I had never quite built up the anticipation for this moment.

"Well," Harry cleared his throat awkwardly, and stood by my side, "I'm not quite sure how you get there. You see, the first years usually take the boats with Hagrid but the elder years go by carriage".

"By carriage?" I asked, intrigued by the unfamiliarity of the situation, "like a fairytale carriage, with horses?" I wasn't sure why I asked. Perhaps it was simply because it all just seemed like a huge fairytale to me. Nevertheless, Harry laughed at my childish behaviour and lack of knowledge- in a friendly manner, of course- before taking a step before me and offering his hand.

"I'm not so sure I'm supposed to do this, but hey! Come with me and I'll show you," He smiled at me, and I couldn't seem to refuse his offer; I placed my petite hand in his larger one. For a moment, he stopped and simply stared at me. My angst built and I couldn't help but wonder why he seemed to always act in such a peculiar manner. Yet, his stillness didn't last long and he soon began to move forward, pulling me with him.

I allowed my eyes to dance with the passing surroundings; there was so much to see. It was loud, so brutally loud. Upon my left was a man who was so tall, I immediately assumed him to be a giant (or at least half of one). He towered over the contrastingly small first years, who pushed and pulled at each other to get near the front. To the right there was some new faces, but not faces that belonged to any students. They were dressed in robes so mature, I could only guess that they were staff, and they stood to the side, loading a luggage cart with their wands. Then I faced forwards, a good job since I'm prone to falling on my own feet, other than Harry, there was plenty of students whom I didn't know. Some bore crests of emerald, some of ruby, and others of cristine and sapphire, all were as equally intimidating.

Harry approached an empty carriage, and released my hand. My own felt empty, lacking warmth, but I merely blamed it on the ice cold weather. It was below freezing cold. He offered to take my hand luggage, like a gentleman, and politely I accepted. Having put them both on there, mine and his, he climbed upon before holding out his hand to help me up. Why was he being so kind to me? I couldn't help but wonder. I dismissed it. Not everyone has ill intentions, I told myself, shaking the idea away and helping myself up.

It wasn't too long before Hermione hopped on, followed by a slower Ron. Ron, although seemingly rather adorable, seemed to be quite slow at everything really. I had only known him for a few hours and had already noted that. I couldn't help but wonder if it must be a little annoying after a considerable amount of time was spent with him.

"Harry," complained Hermione, drawing my attention once more to my surroundings, "you need to stop wandering off"

There was no reply from Potter.

"It's because he can't stop bloody flirting, that's why," Ron commented.

I felt my face flush a light crimson. Harry was not flirting with me, was he? Even if he was, why did Ron care? It was none of his business, after all.

Unable to prevent myself, I felt the words slip from my lips. "And you cant help but to be a slight git," I commented, smirking quite proud of my retaliation. Ron, however, did not seem so impressed and consequently sheepishly rubbed his neck. Hermione laughed, and I could have sworn that I saw a slight smile crack on Harry's face.

"Slight?" Hermione laughed, giving me a supportive smirk, "you mean a great big one. Say, what are you doing here, Cami?"

"Yeah," mumbled Ron, echoing her defensively, "what are you even doing here?"

I glared at him, before lightly rolling my eyes. "You mean, at this school?" I questioned, rather confused at what she was asking.

"No," she replied, "well, that too. I just meant in this cart. Did Harry lead you here?"

"I did," potter answered for me, one of my pet hates but I let it slide.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment. I knew what question was coming next. "So," she persisted, "why have you come to Hogwarts?"

I paused a moment. Why had I come to Hogwarts? It was a decision I hadn't really thought about, or had much say in. I guess just because Albus and Sirius wanted me to come, but I couldn't tell that to them. That would attract too much attention.

It seemed that I didn't need to answer because we were soon disrupted. There was a large groan amongst my new friendship group, and the carriage heaved at one side. I didn't need to look ,to know that someone disliked by the trio had joined us. Nevertheless, my curiosity few, and it soon got the better of me. I turned to face the arrival warily.

"Potter," they sneered, before turning to glare at Hermione and Ron, "mud blood and Weasley. Merlin's beard, it's the whole gang. Aren't I just lucky?"

His two larger friends, who had just jumped upon the carriage (and had nearly tipped it) began to chuckle. Although, the one on the left seemed to be more engaged with a chocolate cake than with the conversation. I allowed my eyes to scan the stranger, and after a few seconds realisation washed over me. It was that snooty boy from the train station. It was Draco Malfoy.

"You don't have to stay here, Malfoy," Harry retorted, his emerald eyes locked into a stone cold glare.

"Afraid I do have to, Potter," Malfoy returned, leaning back into the chair cockily, "there's no room elsewhere, but you can walk if you want".

"You have some cheek, Malfoy," Ron butted in, "coming here and speaking to us like that-"

"Oh really, what are you going to do about it?" He retorted, his handsome face morphed into an unattractive sneer.

"Not run and tell daddy, that's for sure". The comment was unexpected, and it silenced everyone for a moment I don't think anyone quite expected me to join their conversation; I had been long forgotten, my company invincible next to the trio. However, they soon realised what I had said and all three burst into laughter (even the plumper boy who had come with Malfoy, although I think he had thought it was his cake talking. He seemed to be staring at it quite dreamily).

"Ah, the mud blood tries again," Malfoy retorts, a sad attempt for himself. He doesn't seem to know what else to say. He stares at me, awaiting my response, but soon looks away when he realises that I'm beyond petty arguing.

The trio seemed to have settled, and Ron is quick to block out Draco and continue the conversation.

"So, go on then," he pesters me, "why have you come to Hogwarts? It's a bit late to be starting, ain't it?"

Not quite expecting that question to arise again, I have nothing to immediately say. Instead, I look up and around in search of some answers.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully, "I guess I just wasn't settled where I was. It wasn't really my choice".

"Poor you," comforts Hermione, "what school have you moved from?". I almost instantly panic. What school did I come from? Do I admit that I was home schooled? Would that be weird? Draco seems drawn into the conversation, curious to hear the answer to my interrogation, and I feel my heart rate quicken.

"Beauxbatons," I lie, before realising my stupidity. I expect the trio to laugh, or point out my lie, but they say nothing and not acceptingly.

"That would explain a lot," Ron explains to himself.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, using all my energy to refrain from laughing.

"You're blonde and new, plus you have a strange accent" he states the obvious and I desperately attempt to not cringe.

More to the point, since when did I have a weird accent? How? I've lived in London for as long as I could remember. Nevertheless, I nod and encourage his theories. Whatever, as long as he believes my lies.

I look around at the scenery, since the carriage has started moving. I've never really spent so much time in the countryside before. In fact, I never really left central London. The sky is a beauteous mix of white and grey. The wind blow gently, but bitterly, and the trees hum from its movement. There are so many colours here, it's so exotic yet so familiar. It feels like a dream.

I turn once more to face those in the carriage, and catch Draco looking at me. My eyes lock on his grey ones, but they do not move uncomfortably. He does not seem bothered have caught him. No, instead he smirks, but his time it's a different smirk. It's not cocky or snooty, it's mischievous. It's a smirk that implies to me that he's not as easily bought as Ron, and he sees through my lies. I mentally roll my eyes, but do not move my physical ones; I will not look weak or intimidated. Instead I scrunch my face into an expression that says: try me.

The carriage pulls to a stop, and everyone is quick to stand. They're probably tired and are simply eager to get some food before bed. It's been a long day. We all climb out, Malfoy first since he seems to think that he's a priority, and everyone moves forward without me. I exhale a small, weak sigh. Of course, why would they remember me? I'm pretty insignificant to them.

Picking my bag up, from where I had thrown it, I turn to make my own way towards the castle. I don't exactly need them anyway, it's scarcely a journey.

Yet, instead of stepping forward into air, I find myself hitting something hard and muscular. Rubbing my head, I move backwards to eye the blockade, and shock floods me when I see that that it is Malfoy. How was he still here? I could have sworn that he had exited way earlier with his lackeys.

"Move, Malfoy," I demand, placing my free hand on my hip. I attempt at looking intimidating, but he doesn't seem too bothered. In fact, he looks amused. He clutched his chest mockingly, and pretends that I have hurt his feelings.

"Who has no manners now, hm?" He throws my earlier, train station, comment in my face.

I shake my head, no. I'm going to ignore him. I attempt to step around him but he moves in my way again, he is not to be beaten.

"What do you want?" I hiss defeated, attempting to cross my arms with my hand luggage in my right hand, "seriously?!"

He smirks, seeing that he has drawn out a reaction. "I just wanted to say," he continues, his excitement growing as his taunting goes on, "that you're an awful liar".

"I don't know what you're going on about," I shrug, pushing down my rising panic. I ensure I keep on my biggest poker face.

"No?"

"No".

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Cami," he adds.

"It's a good job I'm not lying then, isn't it, Malfoy?"

"Okay," he states emotionlessly but his eyes gleam, "I bet you can't wait to reunite with your Beauxbaton friends then, hm?"

I pause dead in my tracks, my what now?

"I'm excited for you. Maybe you can introduce me to them," he says charmingly, before pulling an obvious fake smile and walking off.

Oh no.


End file.
